General Atum
The General of the Earth Forces. General Atum is strong, confident and quite rough... Not what you'd call delicate. Role: Tank __TOC__ Overview General Atum is one of the best generals along with General Ingvar and General Thetys. He specializes in tanking but can also deal good amounts of damage. He's very bulky and can make himself even bulkier. He can apply 100% Shields, Stun, deal a nice amount of damage, and even has a move that gives him Double Life + 100% Damage Mirror! General Atum is versatile and tanky, but not without flaws. He has below-average speed and his best moves have enormous cooldowns. Pros: *Double Life + Damage Mirror *Team 100% Shield *AoE Stun *Good trait Cons: *High cooldowns *Bad stats *Moderately high stamina costs Recommended Moveset General of Tanks *Atum's Mace (60 Special dmg, 35s, 0 CD) *Earth Offensive (AoE 30 Earth dmg + Stun, 33s, 3 CD) *Hard as Rock (Double Life + Damage Mirror, 28s, 5 CD) *Armored Troops (Team 100% Shield, 34s, 4 CD) Atum can double its life and reflect back damage using Hard as Rock, so this should be used right after Earth Offensive, which is your multi-stun move. Armored Troops is the infamous shield move. You should use it two turns after using Hard as Rock as you will get to your normal life amount, but the shield power will be the one from your double-life form. Atum's Mace is your anti-CDA move, since it has no cooldown. It deals neutral damage to everything and packs a solid 60 base power. Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Master of Earth Assaults *Powerful Mace / Atum's Mace (45 Special dmg + Stun, 30s, 1 CD) / (60 Special dmg, 35s, 0 CD) *Earth Offensive *Earth Army Assault (AoE 45 Earth dmg, 36s, 3 CD) *Hard as Rock / Armored Troops This moveset focuses more on attacking than defending, unlike the one above. Earth Offensive is your typical multi-stun move, which shouldn't be wasted. Earth Army Assault deals a solid 45 base power Earth damage to all foes. Powerful Mace stuns one target, but Atum's Mace is more powerful and has no cooldown. The last move dépends on what your team needs. Armored Troops should be used if you want your team to get defensive support. If you don't think that is necessary, Hard as Rock is your way to go. Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Life Counters *Powerful Dark monsters can bypass Atum's defensive power. Noctum is really good at this, since it has a move that can remove positive effects and thus, can remove Atum's Shields, Double Life and Damage Mirror. General Nishant can boost himself before releasing tons of damage to him. Barbatos destroys Atum with Master of Pain and all that crazy stuff. Fenrir, which can use Rage of Fenrir to do triple damage, can annihilate him too. *R.O.F.L., a Thunder monster, can remove Atum's shields with his unique negative effect: Illuminati Confirmed, which is basically Shield Breaker, Guard Down and Reverse Healing bunched together into one effect. However, you should be wary of General Atum's Earth-based moves, since R.O.F.L. will take 50% extra damage from them. *Warthak the Mountainsplitter, the nemesis of Atum and Dark version of the 3 Warthak versions, can deal insane Dark damage to Atum while also having moves that can Shield Block before attacking, making Atum's shield useless. Category:Generals Category:Earth monsters Category:Team Wars book Category:Tough Category:Good Legions book Category:Tank Category:Cause Stun Category:Shield Casters Category:Self-Supporter